Opposties Attract
by PlutoSG
Summary: A girl meets a boy named Zac and feels an instant attraction Not knowing he is an actor and shes an up coming actress They fall in love slowly. But in the future she finds out something wierd. Mostly a Clana story and Zanessa.
1. Bowlling

10/21/2008

Opposites Attract

by:Pluto

There is not plot to the story it just starts:

its starring Zac Rolling, Vanessa Sue Lang, Lana Lang, Clark Kent as Zac's brother, Ashley Barrymore, Lucy, Jason and other pple

**This is my first thingy mo bobber so i dont really right in paragraphs at home. SO I'm going to try to work this out!**

**Hope u like Enjoy 0.o**

My name is Vanessa and my 2 best friends are Ashley and Lucy. Its girls night out and we're going to the bowling alley. Lucy tells me its fun but Ive never really been bowling. I go up to the counter to get an aisle, when I'm at the counter a boy walks up behind me.

"Hey can I have an aisle for 3 like her please", the boy says.

He's standing so close to me i feel as if i can feel his body heat. I suddenly spotted candy and as i reached for it, so did he. Our hands touched i pulled my hand back quickly stating that I'm sorry.

"Its OK" he said smiling at me. I looked up at him, meeting the most beautiful eyes i ever seen. They were deep blue like the ocean yet so like light like the morning sky. I couldn't help but blush. "I'm Vanessa" i said hesitating. "Zac" he replied. The whole time i was walking back to my friends i was thinking of him. Why was i thinking of him?, i don't know but it was bugging.

"Who's the guy u met at the counter V?" Ashley questioned. "His names Zac.", i replied. I couldn't help but look over to Zac's aisle every 2 minutes. "He's kinda cute." said Lucy smiling at Zac's Friend.

"Yea kinda", i said quietly.

It was my turn to bowl and i was pumped i got my ball and was about to roll it down the lane when something caught my eye. _ZAC_ was coming over i dropped the ball down the lane as he called my name. It stumbled down the lane into the gutter."Shoot!",i mumbled under my breath. "Maybe you'll do better next time." he said to me while i walked back over. "Hi" i said blushing.

"Um can i talk to u?" he asked "Sure" i replied happily, hoping he'd ask me out.

"Whats your friends name",he asked me pointing to Lucy. My smile slowly disappeared as i said _Lucy_. "Thanks." he said smiling walking away. I suddenly felt jealously linger over me. "Why am i feeling this way" i asked myself. I don't even know the guy and yet I'm jealous. The way he spoke, it was so clean and pure. His voice was smooth, it made me melt inside.

I could see why he would like Lucy. Shes beautiful everything a guy could want in a girl. Shes smart too. I could never compare. Ive been told i was Beautiful but i never really seen myself that way. Id call myself average. Zac could never a girl like me.

He was sexy, with turquoise blue eyes and golden hair. Plus he had a body to die for. How can a guy like him like a girl like me. We're complete opposites. I'm **Vanessa** another ordinary girl. He's **Zac** the boy i can only dream of.


	2. Opening Up

**Opposites Attract !**

by: Pluto

Chapter 2: _**Opening Up**_.

After a while of bowling Zac was walking over again. "What now", I thought as I watched him walk over. I thought he was going to go talk to Lucy, but he turned towards me. With his hands in his pocket he walked up to me and asked. "Do you and your friends want to join us", he asked grinning. I didn't know what to say I just starred. "Sure." , Ashley spoke for me. "Cool." said Zac.

We walked over with him to his friends. Almost instantly Lucy was talking to one of Zac's friends. "Lucy's got a guy", Ashley whispered to me. I simply smirked and sat down. Zac leaned against the table. I could smell his body. It was smelled good. I tried not to think of it and turned me head. Why isn't he talking to Lucy I thought. Ashley started to talk to Zac's other friend. I just sat there watching. It was my turn to bowl. I got up and took my ball. "Good luck", said Zac. Who was smiling at me.

I bowled the ball and it only hit 2 pins down. "Dammit", I mumbled. "need some help Nessa?", asked Zac. I was confused, why was Zac flirting with me. Doesn't he like Lucy. I thought to myself I need to stop being so quiet and shy I'm not normally like this. I walked up to Zac and said. "Why aren't to talking to Lucy your friend over there is stealing your girl. It was dumb but it kinda just flowed out. "My girl.?', he said confused. "Yea." I replied a bit more open. "Oh, I see. You think I like Lucy." said Zac. "Well yeah, you did ask me her name.", I replied. "I was just asking you because, Drew the one shes talking to wanted to know." he said. I felt dumb for thinking he liked Lucy. "Oh I thought you liked her, Now I feel retarded.", I said in a weird way. " I bet you do." Zac said laughing softly. I gasped and giggled a little. "I'm kidding", he said smiling. His smile was gorgeous. It kinda made me melt inside.

Suddenly we hear a **scream**. We both turned to see Ashley jumping up and down hugging Jason. Jason was Zac's friend. The one she had started talking to earlier. "What happened?", I questioned curiously. "I rolled a strike for the first time!Oh my gosh! Thanks Jason!", she hugged him again. "No problem" he said shocked by how excited she was. "Sorry", she said pulling away from the hug. I walked back over to Zac. "Why did she scream?", Zac asked. "She got a strike for the first time.", I told him. "WOW!" he said sarcastically.

2 hours go by and the the boys decide to take us girls home. Zac offered me a ride. I didn't know what to say, so I just said sure. I was nervous siting in his car. I told him the directions to my house. "Stop!", I blurted. "This is my house." I added. He had almost past it. It was my fault for not paying attention. "Oh", Zac said gently stopping."Thanks for the ride", I said getting out of his car. "I'll walk you to the door.", he said getting out the other side. I could tell he didn't want me to leave so soon.

When we reached the door things got a little quiet. Too quiet. Then suddenly he spoke. "So you have any brothers or sisters?", he said with his hands in his pocket. It was a random question but It was a good way to start a conversation. "Yea, an older sister shes 21, her names Lana." I said. "Cool I have an older brother his name is Clark, he's 22." said Zac. Then the door opened. We both looked at my sister who had opened the door. "Hey sis!", I said to prevent awkwardness. "Zac, this is my sister Lana, Lana this is Zac!", I added. "Hi", my sister said." "Vanessa mom was trying to call you,missed your appearance on that show." Lana added not giving Zac a chance to speak. "Oh SHOOT!"I said looking at my phone. "Oh well maybe it'll come on again." I said. "Its okay we recorded it for you." my sister said. Then she looked at Zac. "Do I know you?", she asked him. "Not that I know of." he replied. "Yes! Ive seen you on TV. Nice meeting you, Your like Famous.", said my sister said with a smile. Zac just looked down, "Yeah, nice meeting you too." he said not looking up.

He was kinda blushing though I could see it forming on his light cheeks. "Well I should get going." He finally said walking away. "Wait!" I called out to him catching up. He turn around. "Yea?"he said smoothly. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?" I said writing my phone _**Number**_ on his hand. "Sure." he said with a smile. "Ill be sure to call!" he added. He waved good bye to me and my sis and got into his car.

I walked inside with my sister. "He's so cute!", my sister said to me. I had a feeling she was going to say that. "Yeah, imagine his brother." I told her siting down on he couch. "He has a brother!" my sister said excited. "Yea his name is Clark and he's 22" I said with a smile. "Oh my gosh. I so want to meet him!", Lana said happily. "I bet you do." I said going upstairs to my room. "Night sis!!" she called out to me. "Night Lana!", I shouted back. I changed into my pj's and went to sleep. Today was actually _**Fun**_.


	3. Random Phone Call

Opposites Attract!

By: Pluto

Chapter 3: Random phone call!

Its the next day and its _**EARLY!**_ in the morning. My phone rings,

I answer it half sleep. "Hello?" I said tired. "Hello!?" the voice said on the other line. "Yeah, I'm here who's this?" I said curious. "Are you Vanessa", said the voice. I could hear Zac's sleepy voice in the back round. "Clark who are you talking to?" he said tiredly. "Um",he said looking at a paper. "Vanessa."Clark mumbled. "What?!" Zac jumped out of bed. "Who is she?" questioned Clark. Vanessa began to giggle on the other line. "Hello I can hear you" she said. "Shes just a girl I met at the bowling alley last night." Zac said try to get the phone from Clark.

"Oh she gave you her number!" said Clark smirking at his little brother. "Yeah so give me the phone." Zac said embarrassed. Vanessa simply laughed on the line. "Get some clothes on first, your in your boxers" said Clark making sure Vanessa heard what he was saying. "Shut up shes probably still on the phone.!" Zac felt like a fool. "Oh my bad", Clark joked. He started to talk to Vanessa. "Excuse me Vanessa my brother is in his boxers.", said Clark. "Its okay." she replied holding back laughter. "CLARK!", Zac whispered loudly. Clark just smiled and told Vanessa to hold on.

Vanessa set down her phone & brushed her teeth and threw on some jeans. She picked up her phone and walked out to her balcony. "Hello?" Zac said making sure Vanessa was still there. "Hey Zac did you call?" she asked. "No it was my brother. I would never call at **8am**" exclaimed Zac. Vanessa smiled. "Yea I barely woke up when he called." she said. "Me too, my hair is all crazy." said Zac trying to act casual. "Your bother seems nice" Vanessa said smiling. "I guess." Zac murmured. "So your a movie star.?" she asked. "I guess so, I played in a few movies, you seem like your a movie star too." said Zac. "yeah I guess but its whatever I want to be a singer too so I'm going to be working on an album." she stated. They started to talk for a while until her sister walked in.

"Vanessa who are you talking to at 8:30 in the morning?!" said Lana curious. "SOME ONE!" Nessa wined innocently. "Who is this someone?!" Lana questioned being nosy. "Lana." Vanessa wined some more. Trying to get her sister to leave. "Whatever want to eat breakfast with me?"she said back not caring any more but she had a feeling it was Zac. "Sure" Vanessa said hungrily. Vanessa quickly told Zac she had to go and hung up. She was hungrier than ever.

**Mean While With Lucy! **

Lucy got out of her bed freshing up. She went down stairs only to find out that today was Sunday and that meant tomorrow its **BACK TO SCHOOL**. Her and her mom are going to go get something to eat. So she rushes up stairs to fix her hair and puts on some jeans. Her mom drives to _**Denny's**_ . "Lucy why'd you have to put on make up to come to Denny's with your mom."said Lucy's mother. "Well maybe ill run into some really cute boy. I don't want to be looking all crazy.", she replied smiling. They wait in line for their seats which seems like forever. So Lucy decides to take out her phone. "I'm going to go to the restroom okay mom" she told her not looking up from her phone.

Then all of a sudden while walking to the bathroom she bumps into a guy and drops her phone. "Dam!" she hissed looking at it on the floor. The guy turned quickly to help her. "im so sorry" he said picking up her phone for her. "Here you go" he smiled as he gave her, her phone. She looked up at him. Noticing that it was the guy she met last night at the bowling alley. "Hey Drew!" said Lucy smiling. "Hey Lucy what are u doing here?" he asked. "Im here with my mom we got hungry." she said nervously. "Thats cool, Im here with my Cousin Andrew" said Drew happy to see Lucy again.

In his eyes Lucy was _**Beautiful**_ in fact she was probably beautiful in every boys eyes. Drew knew that he had feelings for her and he wanted to ask her out but couldn't work up the balls to ask. "Thats cool, Well I got to go use the bathroom. Nice seeing you again" Lucy spoke softly while putting her phone in her pocket walking towards the bathroom smiling. "Yeah you too" Drew replied watching her walk away. He bite his bottom lip smirking at her figure.

5 minutes later. Lucy walked to her mom and sat down at the table. They ordered their food peacefully. When her mom spotted her ex boyfriend. "Look theres Joesph" she told her daughter. "What Joesph? My ex Joesph?", Lucy felt sad but happy. Lucy's ex Joesph was the best boyfriend she had until he left to New York. She knew she still had feelings for him, but she didn't want to have feelings for him. She wanted to forget about him. But it was to hard, so she couldn't refuse. She quickly turned around. "Where?" she asked curiously. Then she spotted him. He was cuter than before, better yet sexier too. Joesph's eyes caught hers and a smile grew upon his face. His eyes glowed in the sunlight. The way the hazel mixed with light it was amazing. Joesph got up and walked over to her. "Hey Lucy" he said smiling at her. "Hey, when did you get back from New York?" she couldn't help but ask. "About 11 last night, I would have called but I figured you were busy." he replied. Lucy couldn't help it but she suddenly found herself hugging him stating how much she missed him. Drew who was siting not to far away grew sad as he say he hug him. "I missed you too." he said happily.

Lucy offered Joesph to join her and her mom for breakfast and he was glad to join. "So did you really miss me," she asked curiously. "Of course" Joesph replied looking into her deep green eyes. "Im sorry we broke up." he said seriously. "Me too." Lucy said back. She was loving the feeling that Joesph was back by her side. She was happy, but she couldn't stop thinking about Drew. Drew was still stilling glaring at Joesph and Joesph spoke to Lucy. "So will you give me another chance?" Joesph asked. "I don't know Joesph you left for a pretty long time." said Lucy. She knew she wanted to say yes but something as holding her back. "Come on please sweet heart." Joesph told her looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but give in so she said she will. She liked when he called her sweetheart. It was romantic to her. Joesph slowly leaned in for a _**kiss**_. "Wait! No kissing right now." she quickly stated.

Drew was getting tired of seeing them hug and chat and laugh after a while. So he wanted to leave a bit earlier than planned. He didn't give his cousin a choice. Lucy on the other hand had completely forgot about Drew, as she walked out with Joesph to his car. He was taking her home. Her mom said it was okay. They entered his car and he started to drive. "How was your summer babe?" he asked. "It was cool we went bowling last night, and met some nice guys." Suddenly Drew popped up in her head again as she said that. She felt bad for a while because she knew Drew liked her. But then she quickly thought maybe he already has a girlfriend. Slowly she say Joesph reach in the back seat and pull out a big box. He carefully gave it to her. "I got you something." he said with a smile. She gazed up at him and smiled lovingly, then opened that box. A little puppy poked her head out. "Oh my gosh _**JEOSPH**_ I Love it!" she screeched. "The best gift ever! Im going to name her Angel!" she added. Joesph stopped at Lucy's house. They both got out of the car. "Im glad you like your gift." Joesph said. "Yeah me too, Thanks again babe." she said smiling happily. He hugged and kissed her _**good bye. **_


End file.
